


The Green Eyed Monster

by ariawrites



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Humour, Jealous Victor, M/M, Minami is at risk of mild injury, Protective Victor, Yuuri is oblivious, kind of silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 15:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11466258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariawrites/pseuds/ariawrites
Summary: In which Victor tries incredibly hard not to be jealous because of a mere seventeen year old boy...but finds it hard to rise above and act like the mature man he should be. Aka Victor is jealous and a tiny bit possessive.





	The Green Eyed Monster

Victor had started out thinking it was cute. Here was his quiet, shy Yuuri, who acted like he was just a dime a dozen skater, with his own fanboy. With someone who looked up to him and admired him just like Yuuri had with Victor. He thought the boys squealing over getting to watch Yuuri draw his slot was _cute_ even. It amused him, Yuuri was being such a grumpy pants, and Victor didn't see why the younger boys admiration for him didn't give him some kind of boost. Victor was frowning at Yuuri while he practiced, trying to work it out when he saw it. _Minami._ The younger boy was staring at Yuuri, a slight flush on his face. In fact, he was too busy watching Yuuri's every move even twisting to get a better angle, that he nearly skated in to the side of the rink and at least two other skaters.

It was at that moment that Minami became Victors nemesis. His admiration and fanboying of Yuuri no longer became….'cute'.

Victor found himself becoming a little bit growly….a little bit possessive. He'd never really been the possessive type, but he didn't question it. Yuuri was _his_. Or he would be. _Soon_. _Hopefully…maybe…please._ Victor was uncomfortably reminded that from what he'd gleaned from things overheard, Yuuri had a childhood crush on him, along with all that admiration. Minami obviously felt the same way about Yuuri. Minami was Yuuri's…..Yuuri.

Victor didn't like it.

 _Silly beanpole, why is his hair two different colours anyway? It looks ridiculous....what's with that red stripe? There's no way it's natural. Is he trying to be punk?_ Victor thought. Then he realised he'd just had a very bitchy thought about a _seventeen_ year old. _What is happening to me? Have I been spending too much time with Yurio? No wait…Yurio could help in this situation….NO. No. Don't go there. You're a grown man Victor. Handle this with maturity. You don't need to go crying to Yurio for insults and….dark plans….not yet anyway. NO. Not at all. It'll be fine._

Victor had shaken it off and gone to change in to his suit for his big coaching debut. There was a small part of him hoping that Yuuri would see him in his suit and be unable to resist him any longer.

Leaving Yuuri alone was a mistake.

That….. _boy_ was lurking nearby. Eyes never leaving Yuuri. Following him everywhere. The boys gaze roaming over Yuuri's body. Victor felt his hackles rise, and he would forever refuse to remember the way his lips had curled back from his teeth in a very immature snarl. He watched Yuuri looking for something…. _water. I usually have a water bottle for him but I went to change and I_ -Victor growled. Minami had come up behind Yuuri and tapped him on the shoulder. But the horror didn't end there. Minami offered Yuuri a bottle of water, to which his Yuuri smiled and clearly thanked the boy. Victor watched as the boy, overcome with emotion, squealed and caught Yuuri off guard, hugging him. Hugging _his_ Yuuri. _I'm the only one allowed to do that. He doesn't like it when other people hug him, I'm part of a select few._ Victor thought smugly. Victor tried not to revel in the satisfaction he felt at how supremely uncomfortable Yuuri looked, and how quickly he tried to wriggle away.

Minami let go and….. _squeezed Yuuri's bicep!? He's…that little…he's…he's….copping a feel. That's the term isn't it? I'm sure I heard it somewhere but he_ ….Victor found himself growling. Again. He startled. _I sound like Yurio._ He thought morosely. _If Yurio where here…he'd have terrified the boy too much to come near any of us. I should have asked him to come with us...I'm sure he'd like a break from Yakov by now._ Victor thought sadly. Then mentally slapped himself for being ridiculous. Yuuri was standing there looking stunned and uncomfortable, before hurrying over to Minako and Takeshi. _Time to make my big entrance, don't worry Yuuri...I'll take the bad memories of that little.......creature, away._ Victor waltzed over to show Yuuri his new suit.

The entire time he was plotting how to show the little upstart that Yuuri was off limits. Yuuri was _his._ He'd nearly been successful in calming himself down until Minami had watched Yuuri too closely…or rather….watched a certain…asset of Yuuri's too closely while they warmed up. _Yes, yes he has a nice ass. We all know this. You don't need to stare at it. Can't you look at pictures online like a normal person?_ Victor berated the boy mentally. _I'll show you._ As soon as Yuuri approached Victor had him turn around. He didn't want Yuuri to see his face when he did what came next, he would ask questions…or realise that Victor was up to something. _No don't be ridiculous, Yuuri hasn't realised a thing. He's so oblivious._ Victor thought morosely. _But he will question me glaring at a teenager._ Yuuri complied and Victor threw a glance to the side but couldn't see Minami anywhere. _Still…he's always lurking. Besides…Yuuri needs this.....and so do I._ And so Victor threw his arms around Yuuri, hugging him tightly as camera flashes went off. Yuuri jerked in surprise but relaxed in to it almost immediately and Victor smiled in satisfaction. Not just at the vastly different reaction his hug elicited from Yuuri....but at the feel of Yuuri in his arms, right where he belonged. The feel of Yuuri relaxed in his embrace.....how natural it felt...how much like home it felt. And most of all...how close he was to Yuuri. 

Victor whispered his advice in Yuuri's ear, then watched the man skate out to take his position. _Yes Yuuri. Seduce me. Show that little sh-I mean….never mind. Just….skate for me. Show me how you feel. You can't hide it when you skate._ Victor watched Yuuri's performance with a smile on his face the entire time. He couldn't even begrudge his nemesis cheering for Yuuri. He was right after all. He noticed Yuuri's head perk up at the shouted praise from the boy, his eyes darting around to see who it was looking…grateful? _You are a 27 year old man. You cannot be jealous of a teenager. It's ridiculous. Besides. Yuuri liked your hug much better, he always does. And there's the banquet…..he definitely wants you. He's just shy, he needs encouragement._ Victor had long since thrown away the notion that Yuuri had changed his mind. He hoped it was a matter of time until Yuuri could be in his arms like he was at the banquet. It hadn't taken Victor long to realise the Yuuri he met at the banquet was very drunk, and very different to the real Yuuri. He just had to be patient and wait for Yuuri to open up. _I will not let a teenager with ridiculous hair get in my way_. He chuckled to himself uneasily. _Calm down Victor, no need to sound like a super villain. You like younger skaters, you encourage them. Inspire them. You don't threaten them._

Victor even felt slightly bad at the teenagers obvious distress that Yuuri didn't see his short program. He loved Yuuri, really he did. But he couldn't help but be happy when the teenager threw down the challenge after Yuuri's comment about his 'shameful past'. Sure he might agree with the kid a little bit but…well….throwing down that challenge meant Yuuri would never fall in love with the blonde haired beanpole. _He has no chance now._ Victor cackled inwardly, before mentally berating himself. _Yes Victor because Yuuri, who so obviously returns your feelings but obviously won't admit them yet, will fall for a seventeen year old teenager with silly hair, falling for his wiles and flirtations when he was so seemingly immune...or oblivious to yours. Well…not all of them._ Victor thought with a smirk. A smirk that quickly died when he noticed Yuuri was sweating bullets next to him. _Oh crap._

Victor had spent the night ruminating on his idiotic and childish behaviour. He'd calmed himself down. Reminded himself that he was 27, he should be more mature than this. He'd looked through the banquet photos on his phone to remind himself of that night….the spark of attraction that had been there. Feelings that where now buried under Yuuri's emotional barriers, anxiety and self doubt. But Victor got closer and closer each day. He and Yuuri had spent the evening talking through the changes to his free skate, Victor reassuring Yuuri. Doing his best to calm the man down. Resisting the urge to slip in to the other bed with him and hold him, to remind him that he's not alone. Even on the ice. That they would do this together. The Victor that walked in to the rink for the free skate was a Victor that was calm. Collected. He was not threatened by seventeen year old beanpoles. _Nemesis. I'm so silly. I had been talking to Yurio not long before, it must have been his influence. I really need to do something to mellow that boy. But everything's in perspective. I even feel kind of bad for how I reacted to the poor boy. I should probably apologise...but then I'd have to admit what I thought..how I felt...no..I can apologise mentally? Or maybe have Yuuri sign something for him._

Victor felt even worse after Yuuri snubbed Minami and he saw the heartbroken expression on the boys face. _I feel your pain kid._ He thought. Feeling guilty. Yuuri was this boys idol. All he wanted was to skate against his idol….to talk to him. To show his admiration. That was when Victor realised. Minami's admiration for Yuuri didn't give Yuuri a boost because Yuuri didn't see it. He didn't believe…didn't behave as if he was someone who's the target of admiration. He didn't believe anyone would admire him. So he acted like no-one did. He didn't see that anyone did. Victor saw a boy looking to be motivated by his idol and their challenge. Yuuri saw a competitor he had to face…had to beat. Fuelled by the realisation and no small amount of guilt, Victor scolded Yuuri. He was disappointed. Disappointed that Yuuri couldn't see himself in Minami, couldn't see the similarities between he and Minami and he and Victor. Disappointed that Yuuri still thought so little of himself.

Victor had to smile at Minami's reaction to Yuuri's cheering. He couldn't not. He could just picture Yuuri reacting like that if Victor had done the same. _Of course…now the boys more in love with Yuuri than he was before…..NO. A child. He's just a child. Focus on Yuuri. How cute he looks when he's embarrassed._ Victor smiled at the flustered skater, not pleased to have everyones eye on him. He watched Yuuri watch Minami. Reminding himself that Yuuri was just watching the competition, checking out the skater who so badly wanted Yuuri's approval. His admiration. Who wanted to show Yuuri what he could do. Victor had thought he was past this….. _jealousy_. It was ridiculous after all. But then Yuuri had come back in to the rink looking so…so…. _hot_. Determined. Victor had watched as Minami had stared at Yuuri, unable to take his eyes off of him, swallowing hard as a flush that matched his hair started up in his cheeks. Victor felt the growly, possessive part of him that had decided to make itself known, rear it's ugly head. He was irritated. _My Yuuri. How dare you look at my Yuuri with that…that…lust filled gaze!_

Then Yuuri slapped Minami on the back. The boy touched the spot reverently. Gazing after Yuuri adoringly….. _longingly_. Victors mind whispered. He tried to shake the thought away. _You are a mature, grown man. The crushes of teenagers don't bother you. You are Victor Nikiforov and Yuuri is yours_. Victor watched Yuuri as he removed his jacket, revealing the costume underneath and he felt his breath catch. Then he spotted Minami….. _lurking_ , behind Yuuri. Staring. Admiring. Gazing at Yuuri and taking the sight in.

"Yeah. This costume was the right choice. You look _beautiful_ in it" Victor found himself raising his voice. _I am a mature, grown man….and the crushes of teenagers bother me a bit_. He watched as Minami flushed slightly, eyes focused on Yuuri, mouth slightly open. Unable to look away. Victor had never found himself being possessive before, but he felt something surge within him as the teenager stared…. _leered_ , at his Yuuri. He was going to show that skinny, ridiculous haired teenager who was in charge. _Yuuri is mine, and I'm going to make sure you know it_. Victor made sure Minami was watching, _of course he is, he can't take his eyes from Yuuri. He truly does look beautiful in this costume._

"Your lips are chapped" Victor exclaimed after making a show of leaning close to examine Yuuri. Victor rummaged in his pocket and pulled out a small pot of lip balm. _I am Victor Nikiforov….and I feel threatened by a teeanger. How low I have stooped. How Chris will laugh when he finds out._ He made sure that on the outside he exuded calm. But on the inside he was freaking out like a…a…. _teenager. Dammit. This is ridiculous. But….Yuuri and I…we hug yes but….not since the banquet….we haven't been this close…I won't have been this close…_ Victor discreetly swallowed and took a deep breath as he dipped his finger in to the pot. He steeled himself and then reached out and gently touched Yuuri's lips, applying the lip balm for him. Victor was a mess inside. They hadn't touched so…intimately before. They hugged a lot. They even shared a room. Victor might touch a muscle here or there to fully articulate what Yuuri was doing wrong when it came to a jump, but this felt…more intimate. _I'm touching Yuuri's lips….I'm…..I'm freaking out because I'm touching his lips. What has become of me?_ But he found he didn't care. Not really. Yuuri's lips felt so soft beneath the pad of his finger. He'd been lying about them being chapped. He'd just wanted to do this to show that beansprout who Yuuri belonged to. _And Yuuri let him._  He was used to Victors whims. But still...he didn't even flush. Victor put the lip balm away and then…he had to be close to Yuuri. He felt so overwhelmed. He'd been patient, he'd been waiting, but Yuuri still wouldn't admit to his feelings…still wouldn't…Victor just needed to touch him. So he hugged him tightly, and nearly sighed when he felt Yuuri's arms return the hug, wrapping around him.

The sound of one gangly teenager with a crush, choking and spluttering was music to his ears. He smiled.

_I am Victor Nikiforov…and Yuuri is mine._


End file.
